Teresa Gallagher
Teresa Gallagher (born on 23rd April 1970 in Manhattan, New York City, New York, USA) is an American-born English actress, voice actress and singer. She voices Emily, Belle, Frieda, Gina, and Mavis in the UK and US dubs of the Thomas & Friends Webseries. Teresa has provided voices for several animated series including "Engie Benjy", "BB3B", "Planet Sketch", "Mama Mirabelle", "The Likeaballs", "Frankenstein's Cat", "The Mr. Men Show", "Pinky and Perky", "Yo Gabba Gabba", "Octonauts", "Dennis and Gnasher", "Noddy in Toyland", "The Amazing World of Gumball", "Thunderbirds are Go!" (2015), the English dub of "Elias: Rescue Team Adventures" and the 2015 reboot of "Teletubbies". Television appearances include "Casualty" and "The Bill", alongside "Footballers Wives" and presenting the BBC TV series "Playdays". Her work on film includes Charlotte Coleford in Mike Leigh’s Oscar winning "Topsy Turvy", Sandra in "The Misadventures of Margaret" with Parker Posey and the Hollywood film "The Jacket". She also appeared in "The King's Speech" and voiced Mater's Computer in "Cars 2" (a film which just Mattel has produced toys for). Outside of her acting career, she has her own band called "Arcelia" which will be performing in various London pubs, as well as supporting several other UK-based bands. She was a member of the BBC Radio Drama Company and is a recognisable voice for listeners of Radio 4's "Book of the Week" and "Book at Bedtime". She is an award winning audiobook narrator, most recently reading several new Meg Cabot books and her Bleak House was The Times audiobook of the year in 2007. Voices UK *Emily *Rosie (thirteenth - sixteenth seasons) *Bridget Hatt's friends *The Laundry Lady *Some Schoolchildren UK/US *Belle *Frieda *Gina *Daisy (Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure and The Great Race only) *Mavis (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards - US; seventeenth season onwards) *Marion (The Great Race only) *Annie and Clarabel *Judy *Lady Hatt (UK; thirteenth season onwards - US; seventeenth and twenty-first seasons) *Stephen Hatt (UK; fourteenth season onwards - US; nineteenth season onwards) *Bridget Hatt (UK; thirteenth season onwards - US; nineteenth season onwards) *The Duchess of Boxford (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards - US; seventeenth season only) *The Teacher (UK; thirteenth season onwards - US; eighteenth season onwards) *The Blond-haired Boy (UK; fifteenth season onwards, excluding the nineteenth season - US; nineteenth and twenty-first seasons) *The Ginger-haired Boy *The Shouting Little Boy *The Lady with the Big Hat *The Station Speaker (eighteenth season onwards) *Some Passengers (Spencer's VIP, The Perfect Gift, Lost Property, Henry Spots Trouble, Mike's Whistle, Useful Railway, Springtime for Diesel and Runaway Engine) *Some Children (The Adventure Begins, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Lost Property, Slow Stephen, Runaway Engine, P.A. Problems and Daisy's Perfect Christmas) *Albert's Wife (nineteenth season onwards) *The Female Puppet Show Entertainer *The Lady in the Yellow Dress and Hat (P.A. Problems) *Some Carollers (Daisy's Perfect Christmas) US *The Blonde-haired Girl Online Videos *Millie (DC Super Friends™ Minis Mash Ups Origin Story! only) *Jack and Kylie (Thomas' Aussie Football Adventure) Trivia *Gallagher has voiced characters in "The Amazing World of Gumball", alongside Kerry Shale, Rupert Degas and Stefan Ashton Frank; she has also voiced some characters in "The Mr. Men Show", alongside Keith Wickham, Tim Whitnall, Rob Rackstraw and Steven Kynman. Mayra Arellano also voiced characters on the show. *She, Togo Igawa, Maggie Ollerenshaw, Jan Page, Jonathan Forbes, Ben Forster, Rebecca O'Mara and Helen Farrall have all worked on "Doctors". *Gallagher and TUGS actor Sean Barrett narrated Bleak House by Charles Dickens and Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll. *She, Joanna Pach-Żbikowska and Susa Saukko voiced Penny Fitzgerald from "The Amazing World of Gumball" in their respective languages. Kerry Shale and Rupert Degas also voiced characters in the show. *She and Bob Golding voiced characters together on "Yo Gabba Gabba!" *Gallagher and Steven Kynman both did additional voices for "Postman Pat: The Movie". *Gallagher, along with Keith Wickham and Rob Rackstraw, currently also voice characters in "The Octonauts". *Both she and Jarosław Domin voiced Max the Elephant Calf from "Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies" in their respective languages. Jules de Jongh voiced characters from the show as well. *She voiced characters from "Dennis and Gnasher" along with Bob Golding, Rob Rackstraw and Keith Scott. Davey Moore additionally wrote for the show. *She voiced characters from "Fleabag Monkeyface" along with Jules de Jongh, Bob Golding and Keith Wickham. *She, Rasmus Hardiker, David Menkin, William Hope, Bob Golding, Togo Igawa, Nick Ostler, Dave Peacock, Mark Huckerby, Gilan Shachaf, Saar Badishi and Yehonatan Magon have worked on "Thunderbirds Are Go". There have also been several other people that have worked on other parts of the Thunderbirds franchise: **Philip Reeves (the 2004 film) **David Mitton (the original television series) *Both she and Nigel Pilkington voice characters in the 2012 "The Jungle Book" series. *She and David Holt voiced characters in "Alphablocks". Max Allen and Neil Richards also wrote episodes. *Gallagher voices Fern the Green Fairy in the Japanese-British film "Rainbow Magic: Return to Rainspell Island", based on the "Rainbow Magic" book series. *Gallagher and David Holt voice characters in "Elias: Rescue Team Adventures" in the English dub. *She, Steve Kynman and Rasmus Hardiker had roles in "More Stuff". *She, Bob Golding, Rasmus Hardiker and Jules de Jongh had roles in the anime series "Ronja, the Robber's Daughter" in the English dub. Category:Voice actors